Jaylen McMiller
Jaylen McMiller, born as Titania Vega, is a Dragon-type Pokémon Trainer from Vermillion City of the Kanto region. Originally a member of Team Neo Flare, Jaylen left with the help of Scarlett Montgomery and changed her looks and identity. She then began to pursue her original dream of being a Dragon Master. She was later adopted by Corrine Blakely, and become siblings with Caelan Blakely and added into the Montgomery-Blakely family, Characteristics Personality & Traits Physical appearance To keep herself hidden from her sister and the rest of Team Rocket, Titania undergoes a change. She dyes her pink hair a purple-pink dual-color and cuts it to shoulder-length and wears green eye contacts. She also begins to wear dark blue and purple clothing. Powers & Abilities * Pokémon battling: Jaylen is skilled in Pokémon battles and is able to hold her own in battle. Despite her lack of battling while with Team Rocket, she quickly returned to training her team. * Stealth and Infiltration (formerly): While with Team Neo Flare, Jaylen was trained in the art of stealth and infiltration. Her natural skill made her surpass many of the top agents, including Erica Knowles, the current Leader. No longer in Team Neo Flare, Jaylen does use this skill to keep to the shadows to avoid being spotted. History Pre-series Five years before the start of the story, Jaylen (born Titania) lived a normal life with her parents and sister. At age thirteen, she left for her Pokémon journey and started her journey to become a Dragon Master. She managed quite a bit in her first two years, and her first Pokémon, Gible, finally evolved into a Garchomp, while she was visiting the Alola region. However, shortly after sixteen, she got the news that her parents had suddenly passed away and her younger sister was left alone. Titania put her journey and dream on pause and returned home to care for her sister. Sadly, they only lasted about a year before their money went out and they were homeless. The sisters moved around a lot trying to find places to stay, Titania was glad her Pokémon stayed with her and they ended up helping her quite a bit. They eventually arrived in the Kalos region and Titania heard about Team Neo Flare. With nothing left for them, she took a risk. A risk that ended up helping them, and gave them shelter and a place to stay. Titania hates it, but in the end, she got her sister taken care of Now, if she could only leave and return to her own dream... Journey Through the Regions Kalos Arc A Change in Path Sometime after chasing Scarlett Montgomery and Bailey Ketchum, Titania got tired of it and wanted out of Team NNeo Flare, but was afraid. After a talk with Scarlett, Titania took the chance and fled. Under the suggestion from Bailey, she went to the Sinnoh region where she met Bailey's parents, Serena and Ash, who helped her change from Titania to Jaylen. Pokémon Achievements Pokémon Battles Trivia